


Here and There (with you)

by Garance, tigragrece



Series: FootballShot [640]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Gift Giving, I FORGOT TO TAG THE PORNNNNN, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Monaco is stressing us, Riding, Wissam is insecure and Niko is an idiot, stressssss, written last week after Nîmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Wissam en a marre de sortir avant l'heure de jeu.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [640]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Here and There (with you)

Here and There (with you)

"Ne reste pas seul."

''Tu m'as encore renvoyé sur le banc après une heure de jeu...''

"Car je prends soin de toi, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses."

''C'est pour ça que tu laisses Kevin prendre ma place, parce que tu le préfères ?''

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es jaloux ?"

''Évidemment ! Tu n'en as que pour lui en ce moment ! Pourquoi je devrais rester sur le banc quand lui peut jouer ?!''

"Peut-être car je veux te préserver et prendre soin de toi."

''Promets-moi que tu viendras vraiment ce soir, pas comme la dernière fois...'' Wissam retient ses lèvres, et ses larmes, il ne lui donnera pas la satisfaction d'un baiser quand il essaie d'être plus fort que ça, plus fort que le petit gars chauffant le lit

"Je te le promets et je te montrerai que je tiens à toi." Niko essaye de lui prendre la main en lui répétant "Je suis là, je te montrerais que je tiens à toi."

Wissam retient ses mots, pas de ''je t'aime'', de ''tu es toute ma vie'' tant qu'il n'a pas la certitude de ne pas être mis de côté pour un allemand.

Niko tiendra sa promesse car Wissam est sa responsabilité il ne veux pas le perdre. Ce n'est pas qu'il a oublié sa promesse l'autre fois, c'est qu'il n'a pas vu l'heure pendant qu'il travaillait. Alors se rendre compte à deux heures du matin que c'était enfin fini... Ça ne valait pas le coup de réveiller Wissam. Ce soir, c'est un peu la même chose, il est un peu moins tard quand il a une idée globale de tout ce qui ne va pas. Il prend ses clés et son manteau, son paquet cadeau sous le bras. Il veut se faire pardonner de la meilleure des manières, en espérant qu'il reste une bouteille chez Wissam.

Niko a les clés de Wissam, il les lui a données au tout début de leur relation, il ne savait pas s’il allait les utiliser ou juste surprendre Wissam en toquant à la porte, il voulait tellement se faire pardonner, il le fallait...

Il toque à la porte et est surpris que Wissam n'ait pas vraiment changé de visage, mais il a le droit à un petit sourire quand il le voit, cependant il semble si triste...

"Tu es venu" dit Wissam

''Je te l'ai promis, Captain.'' Niko ferme la porte derrière lui en se débarrassant de son manteau, cachant plus ou moins bien le cadeau dans son dos, son col roulé semblant soudain serré autour de sa pomme d'adam en voyant le regard toujours si triste de Wissam

Il devait tellement faire quelque chose pour Wissam, peut-être que si Wissam le laissait, il lui ferait à manger "As-tu déjà mangé ? Ou pas encore ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose..."

''Il est minuit, coach. Merci quand même pour la proposition.'' Wissam ne se sent pas d'humeur pour une autre conversation plate, comme si leur vie de couple était à ce point normale...

"Il est minuit mais tu es toujours dans tes habits, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu ne tombes pas malade." Niko se rapproche de Wissam et essaye de le prendre dans ses bras

''Putain coach, je ne suis pas un enfant. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, mais pour mon temps de jeu ! Pourquoi toujours me sortir avant l'heure de jeu ?! Qu'est ce que je fais de mal ?!''

"Je te l'ai dit, je prends soin de toi, ça serait dommage si tu te blessais gravement, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Je veux te préserver car je tiens à toi. C'est si simple que ça, je veux prendre soin de toi."

''Mais je vais bien ! Pourquoi ne jamais faire sortir Kevin avant moi ?! Je peux faire ce qu'il fait ! Comment je peux être crédible en tant que capitaine quand mon entraîneur me sort sans arrêt ?!''

"Tu es crédible, je tiens à toi, tu es mon capitaine, je tiens énormément à toi. Je veux te préserver, on a tellement de matchs, on est bien placé en championnat et on peut jouer la coupe. Je veux juste te préserver."

Merde, Wissam est forcé de cacher ses larmes en allant se cacher dans sa chambre, il n'y a rien de mieux pour être ridicule devant son entraîneur, son amant qui plus est. Il a juste besoin de réconfort et de temps de jeu.

Quand Niko voit Wissam aller dans sa chambre, il décide de laisser le cadeau sur la table et d’aller le rejoindre dans la chambre pour le prendre dans ses bras "Je tiens trop à toi, dis moi ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de temps de jeu."

Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter, il laisse pleurer Wissam contre lui, ce n'était pas grave si ses habits sont mouillés, il veut juste réconforter Wissam, c'est quand même son compagnon, il veut savoir ce qui se passe.

"Putain Niko je ne peux même pas être sûr que tu m'aimes quand tu me fais ça... Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'à moi, pas au reste de l'équipe..."

Niko embrassa Wissam "Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je tiens beaucoup à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Imagine qu’on soit en finale de la coupe et que tu sois blessé, que tu ne puisses pas soulever la coupe avec moi..."

''La finale n'est que dans trois, peut-être quatre mois... Je pourrais m'en remettre d'ici-là.’’

"Mais pourquoi tu insinues que je te partage, que je suis avec les autres alors que je suis tout le temps avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, je n’imaginais pas que tu pensais cela de moi..."

''Je vois comment Kevin te regarde, je ne suis pas aveugle, il te veut aussi, et maintenant je commence à croire que tu pourrais me laisser pour lui, parce qu'il est meilleur...''

"Tu es un petit peu stupide, Wissam." Niko embrasse Wissam et il lui dit "Je ne veux que toi, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?"

''Parce que tu es l'homme le plus désirable de la Côte d'Azur, parce que je sais que tu n'attires pas que les femmes.''

"La seule personne que je désire le plus c'est toi. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi, à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je ne veux que toi, n’être qu'avec toi..."

''Montre-moi tout...''

Niko embrasse Wissam, il prend le temps de l'embrasser, de lui montrer à quel point il l'aime et qu'il ne veut que lui "Je veux prendre mon temps et je veux être au dessus de toi pour une fois, que tu vois l'effet que tu me fais, que tu vois réellement mes sentiments pour toi."

''Je te tiendrais une nouvelle fois responsable pour ma sortie hâtive si tu me baises comme je te baise d'habitude.'' Wissam rit rapidement en sentant ses vêtements quitter son corps, ce n'était pas bien compliqué mais l'air frais de la nuit caresse sa peau, le faisant frissonner en voyant l'éclat de la lune se réfléchir sur le visage de son entraîneur au-dessus de lui

"Qui te dit que tu vas faire quelque chose, pour une fois laisse-moi te détendre, ce soir ce n'est pas à propos de moi mais à propos de toi." Niko met son doigt sur les lèvres de Wissam, il caresse son corps et lui dit "Tu es magnifique, ne l'oublie jamais, tu es magnifique et tu es le seul que je veux."

Wissam mord sa lèvre inférieure en voyant Niko se déshabiller au-dessus de lui, son col roulé filant sur le sol, pareil pour la ceinture et le jean serré. Putain, on devrait lui interdire de porter des vêtements le mettant autant en avant. Wissam pose ses mains sur ses côtes pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses doigts glissant lentement vers son érection pour le faire gémir entre leur bouche.

"Ne mord pas tes lèvres." Niko l'embrasse pour encore l'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre. Niko note mentalement qu'il donne quelque chose à Wissam pour qu'il prenne soin de ses lèvres, ça serait dommage qu'il les abîme...

Il prend l'érection de Wissam et il lui murmure "Je vais m'asseoir sur toi, je vais te diriger, c'est moi qui ferait les mouvements. Détends-toi juste." puis il lui dit à l'oreille "My darling..."

''Fuck... Tu es trop beau pour que je laisse les autres poser leurs yeux sur toi.'' Wissam le regarde glisser son bras vers la table de chevet, vers le flacon de lubrifiant. Une minute passe avant qu'il entende le premier couinement de Niko, l'un de ses propres doigts lubrifiés entrant dans son trou pour l'étirer.

"Pourquoi tu me laisserais pas une marque ?Je sais que tu meurs d’envie de le faire depuis qu'on est ensemble..."

''Seulement ça ? Je ne suis plus un lycéen, coach, je peux faire plus.''

"Alors vas-y, fais-le, marque-moi, tu en meurs d'envie, à chaque fois je te dis non mais cette fois ci je ne refuserai pas, je le veux."

''J'imagine que ça ne changera pas grand chose avec ton superbe col roulé.'' Wissam se redresse pour ce moment, ses mains se posant sur les épaules de Niko alors que ses dents s'enfoncent peu à peu dans la chair de son entraîneur

"Peut-être que je te le demanderais un peu plus tard, quand je ne porterai plus de col roulé, car j'aime cette sensation quand je sens que tu es à moi, et quand tu vois que je suis à toi, tu pourras me le refaire autant de fois que tu le voudras..."

''La prochaine fois je t'en ferai ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ta gorge que les gens désirent.'' Wissam palpe son cul avant de se rallonger, Niko gémissant de nouveau.

Niko aime tellement avoir Wissam en lui, il se sent toujours plein et surtout savoir qu'il peut le remplir l’excite "Tu sais pourquoi je m'assois très peu ? Car j'imagine qu'un jour tu marquerais bien mes fesses, et que si je m'asseyais tu me verrais grimacer, et tu saurais pourquoi."

''Je peux faire plus que de te marquer, ma main peut faire bien plus que ça.'' Wissam l'observe remplir son cul de ses doigts, quelque surplus de lubrifiant tombant sur ses jambes. Il ne peut pas attendre ce qui va suivre.

"Tu... Aimes.. Ce... Que tu vois ?" Niko a du mal à se concentrer quand il voit Wissam le regarder comme cela, le plus souvent c'est lui qu'il le fait mais aujourd'hui il veut que Wissam n'ait rien à faire "La prochaine fois je te laisse faire ce que tu veux avec mon corps, tu m'as tout le temps, je ne vais pas ailleurs, on est ensemble tous les deux."

''J'adore ce que je vois. Ton cul mange tes propres doigts, c'est tellement sexy...''

"Tu préférerais que ça soit tes doigts que je lècherais avant qu'ils ne soient en moi ?"

''Une autre fois, je ne peux pas attendre de te baiser, coach.''

"Tu es impatient, ce qui est rare venant de toi, d’habitude tu attends. Là, tu n'as qu'une envie : que ta bite rentre dans mon cul." Niko a envie de montrer à Wissam à quel point il était à 100% dans leur relation

''Hmmm je n'attends que ça bébé...'' Wissam pose ses mains sur les cuisses de Niko pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur sa bite, sentant le lubrifiant aider sa bite à glisser à l'intérieur de son trou. C'est chaud et toujours aussi serré que d'habitude, leur réservant des frictions pour chaque mouvement.

"Tu sais que cela fait tellement de bien, je veux que demain tu vois que j'ai du mal à marcher car je te sentirai encore en moi…." Niko sait que Wissam a toujours pleins d'idées par rapport à leur relation, cette fois c'est à lui de lui en donner quelques unes "Peut-être que pour te motiver avant les matchs, il faudrait que l’on ne soit que tous les deux, que tu t'occupes de moi pour que tu relâches la pression."

''Le vestiaire serait un bon endroit pour sentir ta belle bouche autour de ma bite, n'est-ce pas ?''

"Exactement, tu penses que ça serait une bonne idée pour te motiver et te rendre confiance, où tu voudrais encore plus. Je veux que tu saches que je suis totalement avec toi dans cette relation." Niko commence à avoir du mal à parler car c’est si bon d'avoir Wissam et de pouvoir tout gérer lui-même, même s’il souhaiterait que Wissam pose ses mains sur son érection...

''Respire bébé, ne pense pas à ça mais à ma bite remuant à l'intérieur de toi. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Wissam continue de laisser traîner ses doigts sur la peau sensible de Niko, ses cuisses tremblant sur lui, ses quelques mèches retombant sur son visage. Il est tellement beau.

"Je voulais que tu ne fasses rien, mais je crois que je veux tes lèvres sur les miennes, ou alors tes mains sur mon érection..." Les paroles de Wissam l'ont toujours mis en confiance, c'est normal pour lui de faire pareil pour Wissam car il le mérite aussi, il n'est pas tout seul, il veut que ce soit réciproque avec lui

Il sait qu'il n’est plus tout jeune car il commence un peu à fatiguer de se mouvoir sur le membre de Wissam, mais il ne veut pas arrêter.

''Tout ce que tu veux, bébé.'' Wissam amène Niko à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de sa bite, le sentant tressaillir sur lui

"Je veux jouir en même temps que toi." dis Niko cela devenait de plus en plus dur il voulait attendre que Wissam puisse jouir

''Tes désirs sont des ordres, coach.'' Wissam continue de le caresser alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de son propre orgasme, Niko embrassant son visage en gémissant

Niko lui dit à l’oreille "N'oublies jamais que je tiens à toi, que je ne veux que toi et que je t'aime." peu de temps après l'orgasme de Wissam, Niko le suit, mais il ne veut pas que son trou soit vide de la présence de Wissam en lui, il veut encore plus, s’il le pouvait il lui montrerait, il ferait tout pour lui montrer qu'il ne veut pas le perdre

''Reste ici bébé, je vais chercher une serviette pour te nettoyer.''

"Ne pars pas, je veux encore te sentir contre moi" dit Niko en prenant la main de Wissam

''Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite.'' Wissam l'embrasse quelques secondes, avant de filer vers la salle de bain, mouillant une serviette pour éponger la peau de Niko. En retournant vers sa chambre, Wissam pose ses yeux sur le papier cadeau posé sur la table de la cuisine. Oh Niko...

Niko voit que Wissam s'est arrêté devant la cadeau qu'il lui a laissé et lui dit "Tu peux l'ouvrir, c'est pour toi"

''Tu es adorable, coach.'' Wissam le nettoie rapidement, essuyant le sperme, avant de se débarrasser du papier cadeau, ouvrant le paquet pour voir un brassard de capitaine personnalisé, il peut lire les mots de Niko dessus. Il n'y a rien de plus clair que ce ''Je t'aime''

Il observe le regard de Wissam où il peut voir qu'il y a des larmes qui coulait, il prend Wissam dans ses bras et il essaie de sécher ses larmes

''C'est probablement le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert, et ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire...''

"Attends de voir ton anniversaire alors." Niko plaisante en lui embrassant le front

''Je ne peux pas attendre, Niko.''

"Je suis sûr qu'en attendant ton anniversaire, tu trouveras plein de choses que l’on pourra faire."

''Tu as plein de promesses à tenir, coach.''

"Je les tiendrais et peut-être que je devrais commencer à vivre avec toi." oui Niko se posait la question, ils ne vivent pas ensemble pour ne pas que leur relation se sache, mais peut-être qu'il devrait garder son appartement en cas de soucis ou autre, mais vivre avec Wissam pourrait lui faire se sentir mieux à propos de leur relation

''Comme tu le vois, mon lit est assez grand pour nous-deux.''

"J'ai pu voir ça, et il est assez confortable. Je pense qu’ il y a des chances que tu te colles contre moi."

''Il n'y aurait rien de mieux que de rester collé à toi, bébé.''

"D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien te sentir une nouvelle fois contre moi."

''Je ne bouge plus, je suis toujours à tes côtés.''

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus de doutes, ou tu veux encore que je te montre à quel point je tiens à toi, keeper of my heart ?"

''Je ne doute plus, parce que je sais que tu es là...''

"Je ne partirais pas, tu peux me faire confiance, je sais que j'ai encore à me faire pardonner, que peut-être tu voudras me punir ou autre, mais je ne partirai pas, car je t'aime et je ne veux que toi..."

''Maintenant j'en suis sûr, merci Niko. Je t'aime aussi...''

"Si tu as des doutes ou autre, parle moi, ne reste pas dans ton coin, juste parle moi."

''Je le saurai maintenant, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.''

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état..."

"Hmm... Il est temps de dormir, je sens que l'entraînement de demain va être plus compliqué..."

Niko n'avait pas vu l'heure qu'il était, c'est vrai qu'ils allaient pas avoir beaucoup d'heures de repos mais il ne le regrette pas "Je garde la clé, je viendrai te rejoindre ici après l'entraînement."

''C'est obligatoire coach, je ne te laisse pas d'autres choix."

"Ah ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas prendre toutes mes affaires et les faire venir chez toi ?"

''Je le ferai d'ici peu de temps, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je suis sûr que tu n'attendais que ceci."

''Evidemment, coach."

"Je commence à te connaître un peu, Captain." Niko embrassa Wissam "Il faut quand même que tu te reposes, car sinon demain tu vas m'en vouloir"

"Fais de beaux rêves, Niko." Wissam s'endort dans les bras de son coach, la couverture sur eux et l'oreiller mou le guidant vers des songes...

Il n'allait pas perdre Wissam maintenant, lui dire qu'il l'aimait l'a libéré d'un poids qu'il avait en lui depuis un moment, il caresse les cheveux de Wissam puis embrasse son front, le suivant dans le pays des songes en étant dans ses bras.


End file.
